


Living

by GalaxyKidge



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bkahgaubshs, F/F, Kidge - Freeform, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, PidgeDying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 11:09:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13122486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyKidge/pseuds/GalaxyKidge
Summary: "Then I better stay living." She sighed.





	Living

**Author's Note:**

> My first writing here...plz don't judge.
> 
> Keith:18
> 
> Katie:16

_The castle was dark and quiet. All you could hear were the mouse running about._

_Pidge was asleep when she felt the castle jolt. She got up in a second. Put her uniform on. And put her dark,strawberry blonde hair in a pony tail.(you'd be surprise how fast she could be.)_

_She ran to the bridge expecting a galra._

_Well..she saw one. Well at least half. She saw the raven head boy. Almost half asleep in his mamora uniform. Their ship must of pushed the castle when he boarded._

_"Keith?" He jumped. Tired eyes alerted. He looked around until he saw her._

_"Pidge?"_

_"What are you doing here? Aren't you on a mission with the Blade?" She asked, confused._

_But she didn't get a answer. Instead she got a hug that made her squeal._

_"L..Lance called..said..y..you almost d.died."_

_Confused and still at a daze, she tilted her head as he let go,"What."_

_He steadied himself,"About..two days ago? He called. Said you might not make it." Still shooked._

_Coming out of her daze, bits and pieces came back._

_But it was also dark._

_________

_She was surrounded. Too much to take on at once.But she tried anyways. Her communication was shut off from the others._

_The more she fought, the more came._

_'Great..Come on everyone, more the merrier.'  she thought,rolling her eyes._

_Out of the corner if her eyes, she saw a flash of blue. Hoping it was Lance, she called out him._

_Boy was she wrong._

_It was Lance, but unconscious._

_"LANCE!" she screamed. Angry at the galra holding him._

_Forgetting the bots she was fighting, she charged._

_She jumped at  the galra, Bayard at hand._

_She went through them._

_Hologram._

_She turned back around to see more than 50-60 bots._

_Right there she realized._

_It was a trap. For what? Her_

_She zoomed out of her daze only to get hit._

_Darkness._

_\-----------------_

_She awoke with claws digging into her flesh. She looked around, only to find  nothing._

_"Bring her foward." She heard a haunting,female voice say._

_She got thrown to it._

_She looked up to see..her._

_The only she remembered was being electricuted, drowned, and others, to get to break. She didn't. It was probably 3 days till they found her. Shiro and Hunk broke her chains, While Lance caught her. The rest was blank._

__________________________

 

She snapped out of it when she felt Keith shaking her. She was on the floor with everyone surrounding her. What happened?

"Pidge?"

"Are you alright?"

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Do I still look good?"

She rolled her eyes at the goofball.

Lance.

She looked above her to see a pair of violet eyes looking into hers.

He helped her up and walked to the wall.

Okay...What happened?

"You almost died." She heard.

She flashed around towards Allura.

"What?"

"You were fixing healing pods, when you got shocked. At first we all thought it was normal,because you usually do. But then you got dizzy, so we called the Blades, hoping they had some type of medicine.But while we were talking. We heard a screech. You were on the ground, pale, barely breathing."She said.

"So, I took action."

She turned back around to her..boyfriend?...friend boy?

"I took a pod here, but I packed every health medicare we had. It turns out, you just didn't get shocked, you got a electrocuted'-"

_She remembered being electrocuted._

"-We dumped water on you to wake you up."

_She remember's being drowned_

_None of that happened? It was all a dream._

~~~~~~~~What about the first part of it?

"Keith almost cried." Hunk said."He was on his knees giving you mouth to mouth. Hugging you."

She blushed a bit.-Well the ecplains the first part I guess?

"You should of heard him.."Don't die, don't die, don't die, come on Pidge, don't leave me."..What a wimp." Lance said.

"You were crying, Lance." Keith said.

"Well of course I was CRYING! I THOUGHT SHE WAS DEAD!"

She laughed and went over to Keith.

"Hey."

He looked at like she was crazy.

"You just almost died in my arms and all you say is....hey?"

She nodded and saw the others leave the room.

"Pidge."

"Yes?"

He hugged her tight.

"Don't..ever..die on me again."

She laughed,"I can't promise that."

He let go and glared at her.

"Okay..okay."

She hugged him. She felt his grip tighten.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"As long as your living."

She pecked his cheek, letting this moment seek in.

"Then I better stay living." She sighed.

 

 


End file.
